HOA
The HOA (Homeowners Association) is a front organization based in Mirror Park and Vinewood Hills contracted by Payne Real Estate. The HOA Headquarters are based in Vinewood at 25 North Sheldon Avenue, with it mainly being used as a storage and armory building. Also now known secretly as The Crimson Boomers terrorist organization. General Description As the name implies, the group is a Homeowners Association for the [https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Mirror_Park Mirror Park] and Vinewood Hills communities, officially backed by Payne Real Estate. The HOA does not accept the label of "gang", as they prefer to be referenced as "only a terrorist organization", behind the scenes. The HOA was founded by Mirror Park resident homeowner, Siz Fulker,' '''in an attempt to lower the crime rate and raise the property values in his neighborhood. HOA Members patrol the '''Mirror Park' and Vinewood Hills communities to keep crime out of these neighborhoods. Anyone caught doing such acts are immediately removed from the area, and are taken to speak with the Mayor of Mirror Park (or are dealt with by their arresting HOA Officers), to ensure that such acts will never happen again. Legal Employment Partners * Payne Real Estate employs the HOA as movers to clear foreclosed houses of the prior tenant's possessions before the home is resold. * [[Premium Deluxe Motorsport|'Premium Deluxe Motorsport']] employs the HOA in a similar manner for repossessing vehicles. * Vangelico's Fine Jewelry formerly employed the HOA to provide security on the premises before adding key-card locks to their front doors. HOA Rules # Must keep dogs on a leash, and have doggie bags on your person. # Must keep up your lawn. # No burglary. # No on-duty police officers. # No "fake news" (unless it paints the HOA positively.) # No selling of drugs (unless done/sanctioned by an HOA employee.) # No speeding through Mirror Park or Vinewood. # No white-knighting. # Vehicles must be deemed roadworthy. :All residents and persons using any Mirror Park and/or Vinewood services must pay a fee of $10 for HOA services and presence. '' :''In addition, the HOA maintains a "Ban List" of those deemed unwanted in the community. HOA Member Activities * Arson * Bribery * Drug trafficking/distribution * Extortion/Racketeering * Kidnapping * Murder * Propaganda * Terrorism * Theft * Torture * Vandalism * Robbery HOA Enforcement Former Members Anto Murphy (Irish) :Removed for betrayal; first by being tortured and left for dead then a second time had his pinky sliced off. :*Discovered by Flippy '''that '''Anto was robbing local citizens in order to acquire access codes to the Vagos,' Leanbois '''and 'GSF' Trap Houses. HOA had an order to protect the trap houses on the Southside and '''Anto' refused to give information on who he was hired by; and therefore broke any trust he had gained with the HOA, Leanbois, GSF, and Vagos. For the second attempt at kidnapping him the goal was to make him remember, so the same group of people (replacing Curtis '''with '''Denzel) had the same conversation again only this time cutting off his pinky. The [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]' '''found out and questioned '''Siz '''then '''Denzel '''about it, squashing the beef as '''Anto '''didn’t use a good enough cover story which mean’t that '''Chang Gang '''had to confess that '''Anto '''was only going for '''Vagos '''traphouse and nobody else’s. [[Happy D'Klown|'Happy D'Klown']] :Removed after a shootout with '''Siz',' Denzel',' '''and [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky']]' ('''Leanbois '''situation.) :*Was only in the HOA for a few days and has since became an enemy of the HOA with him attempting to rat them out to the police. However, the HOA got wind of this and submitted evidence of him pointing a Class 2 weapon at '''Siz to the police. Divisions of the Homeowners Association Trivia Videos * [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/481053315?t=06h56m39s The HOA has their first court case (ends at 8:40:10)]' | (Skip to verdict)' Gallery HOA Siz and Kray-Tor.jpeg|Chief of the HOA Steven Comprise (Siz Fulker) and Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe (Kray-Tor Skullfondler) HOA but better.PNG|The OG HOA members, featuring; Siz, Denzel, Kray-Tor and Missy (ViVi) HOA with Ripley.png|The HOA with Ripley and Zero Court-HOA.png|Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker and Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe at the courthouse as defendants in Lawn Enforcer's (Lauren Forcer's) case against the two HOA SWAT OFFICERS.JPG|Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker, Head of CID Denzel Williams, and Head of CT Ryan Kindle in HOA SWAT attire HOA SWAT.JPG|HOA SWAT officers en-route to a situation in the HOA patrol Granger HOAHQ.jpg|HOA Headquarters SizHOA.png|Siz looking out from the HOA headquarters. Kraytor Los Santos.png|Kray-Tor looking out from the HOA headquarters. HOA.png|2nd Updated HOA Group Photo 24/11/2019, featuring; The HOA Brawler, Siz, Stanley, Luther, Flippy, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag and Huck, all posing near the Mirror Park sign. Photo taken by Erin. HOA1.png|Alternate HOA Group Photo 24/11/2019, featuring; The HOA Brawler, Siz, Luther, Flippy, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag and Huck, all posing near the Mirror Park sign. Photo taken by Bo Tucker. HOA-Rackets.jpeg|HOA members playing with rackets, featuring; Luther, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag and Huck. Photo taken by Erin. HOA Mirror Park Dance.jpeg|HOA Mirror Park dance patrol, featuring; Luther, Fred, Denzel, Kindle, T-bag, and Huck. Photo taken by Erin. HOA with the AD guy.jpeg|Huck, Julio and Daryl with Anderson, the famous HOA AD guy, standing in front of the HOA Brawler. Photo taken by Siz. References Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs Category:Non-Gangs